Equipment
In Elder Tale and MMOs in general, equipment are items that are worn by a player and usually provide boosts in stats. They share the Ranks of regular items. Overview In Log Horizon, maximum HP and MP is influenced through three mechanics: Class level, Equipment, and sometimes Subclass level. The HP and MP charts found on the Class pages on this Wiki use two of the three mechanics, level and average gear of that level. A simple rule of thumb to calculate the influence of the quality of equipment is this: *A poor Adventurer with no guild affiliation: 96% of the chart's stats. *An average adventurer in an ordinary guild: 100%. *An adventurer in a raiding guild: 116% *An adventurer in a high-end top guild: 125% Using equipment to suit one's needs is important, especially for players who enjoy combat. Sometimes, it is necessary to trade out one equip for another, even if the first one had good bonuses: for example, William's MP at level 90 was on par with Shiroe's despite being of a Weapon-Based class and not a Mage class. However, his MP at level 95 drops by approximately 1000, which suggests that he changed out his equipment, at least one of which increased his MP. Ranks ;Normal :The most common type of equipment, easily bought in stores for cheap prices but have the lowest stats out of all the equipment ranks and have no magical effects. ;Magical-class :Magical items are normally just Normal items with a special Prefix and/or Suffix attached to it. A simple example would be the "Fire Longsword", whose Normal item name was "Longsword". They can only have 1-2 abilities on them. It is possible to purchase these from Landers who deal in magical goods, and there is high probability of getting them from dungeon treasure chests as well. :Around 10 will be obtained every adventure, so if you travel in groups of 6, chances are each member would get 1-2 Magical-class items. Although Adventurers do not really consider these rare, they bring it back with them to sell for Gold. After the Catastrophe, these items are produced in increasingly large quantities. ;Production-class :Adventurers can craft a wide range of items, and the abilities of these items can range from Normal item to Artifact-class. But generally speaking, crafted items rank from Magical-class to lower-tier Artifact-class. :Along with a Prefix and/or Suffix, they usually have 3~5 abilities with a higher-quality Normal item as a base. This lets them have a wider range of possible abilities than a Magical-class item, so this possibility make them useful. Although lower rank than an Artifact-class, the abilities you get on an Artifact-class item are highly randomized and it is difficult to get what you want, so there are many Adventurers who make Production-class items for use instead. :Items crafted by high level players are considered luxury goods. After the Catastrophe, they have been researching into usage of different magical materials and creation processes. ;Artifact-class :These are powerful items obtained from quests, dungeons or as monster drops. :There is a high probability of it having the lock system, so once the owner is decided, it is impossible for others to equip. Not-yet-locked Artifact-class items are sometimes referred to as "clean items" and can be found being traded on the auction system, but they are generally very expensive. :A party is needed in order to obtain one. There's a chance of getting one if you spent about 2 weeks in a dungeon, it's rare if 1 of the 6 members don't manage to get one get one during this time. Hardcore gamers will tend to get several as they make their way to level 90. Most Adventurers tend to have 1 or 2 Artifact-class items by level 90. :Although it is not hard to get, it may take a long time, because it is hard to get one that fits your needs. As an example, its about 20 times more difficult to 'get an Artifact-class Longbow' than it is to just 'get an Artifact-class item'. Due to this, an Artifact-class item that matches the owners needs is said to be very valuable, and a very reliable partner. ;Phantasmal-class :Only a limited amount of these powerful items exist on every server. :They're not traded at all, it's not possible in the first place. All the items are of the lock type. :They can only be obtained through raids. They can drop from the boss-class monsters, as completion reward, or they can be created from Phantasmal materials obtained. Because of this, it is not possible to get one in a 6-person party so you need a group of 24-friends or allies. A lot of training and patience is required to achieve victory, and even then the probability of actually getting on is extremely rare. :Each one is unique, and for every expansion pack around 500 are added per server. As such, they are very powerful and can have special abilities that do not exist on Artifact-class items (ex. Talking, etc). :Before the Catastrophe when someone got a Phantasmal-class item, the message " got a Phantasmal-class item in Zone " would be broadcasted to everyone on the server. Due to this, it was impossible to hide the fact that you got a Phantasmal-class drop. Many players attach the name of the item to the player when referring to them. Other Notes *It is possible to rename items. For example, Naotsugu renamed one of his items to "Panties Notebook." However, simply renaming it will not change any of its properties. To add or change flavor text, a Blacksmith, Swordsmith, or someone with a similar Production subclass is necessary. Category:Character Basics